1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to video coding, and more particularly to context adaptive video coding.
2. Description of Related Art
Efficient storage and communication of images and videos require the use of coding mechanisms that reduce spatial and/or temporal redundancies. Numerous encoding techniques exist toward fulfilling that goal, while continuous efforts are being made to increase the efficiencies of enCOder/DECoders (codecs) which respectively compress and decompress video data streams. The purpose of codecs is to reduce the size of digital video frames in order to speed up transmission and save storage space. Numerous video coding advances have been made over the years which have collectively contributed to the high levels of coding efficiency provided by state-of-the-art codecs. It is desired, however, that coding be performed at still higher efficiencies to further decrease video bit rates.
Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient image and video coding methods and apparatus. The present invention fulfills that need and others while overcoming shortcomings in previous coding standards.